characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouchu Misako (M28-M32)
Kouchu Misako (コウチュKouchu) is the main character of the Crystal Jewels movies, from the 28th movie to the 32nd, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Having an alternative story from his original version, his story and plots are different. History M28 Kouchu went to sleep which he dreamed about Marc. Marc vanishes into the sphere and Kouchu caught it until he woke up. Kouchu shows his parents he will meet Marc. Kouchu starts his journey in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Roaracryst was disobedient to Kouchu until they handled the few obstacles. Their first battle was with Sakuro, who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five. Roaracryst knows Kouchu feels hurt so it defeated the Furious Five. Kouchu went to the Crystal Center to call his mom. Kouchu went to catch some Crystal monsters and earning medals. Kouchu sawed Shauna one time, who wants a pack of CDs. He was caught up by three kids being attacjed by Hyseno, so Kouchu stole Shauna's CD#12. When Kouchu fails to use CD#12, the kids booed at Kouchu. Kouchu then met and awake Thundrai, and he was chased by it. Kouchu and Shauna bumoed into each other, and Shauna punishes Kouchu for her stuff. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna, which he stole her CD, and now Sakuro. Kouchu was achieved the shield, which he can raise it to Marc to be the chosen one. Cytree took the shield and it glowed to Kouchu. Kouchu went to sleep again, being forgotten as the chosen one rather than a dream. Parcc shows up in rage, and Kouchu woke up, and sawed Tynamous.While on his journey, he met Marcy, which is now a crystal brawler who made all the brawlers' Crystal Monsters faints. Kouchu battled her Maruka against his Roaracryst, but he lost by a one-hit KO. Kouchu battled some more, and he finally made it to the path of the cave. Kouchu is on his way for Marc, achieving the "Shield of Knowledge", until at the cave, Marcy appeared, grabbed it from Kouchu, and smashes it, and the shield turned into Thucymous to wreck Jarbon. When Kouchu reaches for his shield, he fell on the ground. Catching people in their perishing Crystal Ball, the Silver Ball, Kouchu and the crew ran for safety. Kouchu, Sakuro, and Shauna battled Thucymous, and Kouchu used Ninecoat, and for a moment, he evolved into a Tencoat and defeated Black Thucymous. Then there are Thuzombies. Kouchu and his crew battles Thucymous and its Thuzombies. Shari caught up with Kouchu and got touched by the ball. Before Shari got sucked in the Silver Ball, she told Kouchu to press the button on Thucymous. Thucymous attacks Kouchy and his friends, and caught all their Crystal Monsters in the Siver Ball, except for Roaracryst. Kouchu tries to get his shield back by sacrifice for Roaracryst and he got caught in the Silver Ball, which perishes people for a moment. Kouchu revived and chanted the words until the blast has stopped. Kouchu fell to sleep and dreamed of Marc again. Everyone was relieved to see Kouchu again. When Kouchu returned the shiels to Marc, Marc gave Kouchu and crew their badges, and grants Kouchu's help for saving the world. Kouchu and his friends says goodbye to each other until then... M29 Two years later after the story, Kouchu and Roaracryst found themselves unexpectedly in the Zone. Kouchu was surprised from the Crystal Monster named Dysenoid. Dysenoid made Kouchu laugh they became fast friends. Kouchu might find it strange. Kouchu then decided to take Dysenoid home with him. Kouchu have met smart-tech guy named Taiku, and was able to find robot-chargers for Dysenoid. Kouchu and Taiku was found by the tech invaders for hostage. The two boys were taken to a time machine that goes in the future 20 years later. They encounter bystanders, Red Rida, Berri, Buffy, and Blue. They decided to follow Kouchu and Take to Dysenoid’s location of origin. One time, Kouchu and Taiku found out that Tanme was trapped in the time machine span. Kouchu then met Dysenoid’s family, and they mistaken Kouchu as his kidnapper. Kouchu and Dysenoid met Future Iccrusy, and it told them it was regenerated from it’s original form. Kouchu and Dysenoid ran into Hunter Grai and he tends to insult them. Later in the story, all the world’s Crystal Balls— including Kouchu’s disappears. However, Dysenoid and Roaracryst are the only Crystal Monsters held by Kouchu. Kouchu has to find out who is behind all of this. Kouchu drags Tanme and Taiku into a Dysimension, and they found trails that led them into Hunter Gray’s soul-father, Hunter Furi. Hunter Furi was able to grab all the world’s Crystal Balls. Kouchu tensely wreck Furi’s experiments to bring back the Crystal Balls. Kouchu, Tanme, and Taiku was able to team up, but with the team nearly defeated, the shield returned to Kouchu and he defeated Furi. At the end, Kouchu says goodbye to Dysenoid. Crystal Monsters In hand Voice actors